Octavian
Background and Relationships Octavian has long been the icon of the inquisitors. Gifted even as a child, he was able to heal his dying mother, purging a strange disease from her simply by pressing his hands to her forehead. As word of this incredible act rapidly spread, he was quickly invited to be a member of the Absolum Holy Church, and furthermore climbed the ranks of the inquisitors, and after displaying his skill and leadership in battle he was welcomed into the Order of the Sacred Knights. Ocatvian was dispatched to Thunder Mountain in the south of the continent to lead the crusaders against the reported forming "army of evil." Octavian and Laair Irene saving Octavian's Life Base Stats Playstyle Octavian is a tank class hero designed to be able to soak up damage that would kill others. Similiarly to Irene he has a mixture of defensive, offensive and support powers so depending on personal playstyle a successful hybrid build is possible combining different roles with his natural toughness and resistance to damage. Character Traits: *Can wield 2x one handed swords, 1 handed sword+shield or a 2 handed sword. *He is the only hero capable of dispelling negative effects from allies. Skills Holy Shout Octavian shouts a cry of faith, decreasing the damage of all attacks on allies within a large radius by a 10%/15%/20%/25%/30%, and also reducing incoming skill damage by 5%/7%/9%/11%/13%. God's Anger Octavian channels the wrath of the gods into his blade, increasing his (physical) attack power 10%/20%/30%/40%/50%. Holy Fire Ocatvian takes a moment to channel holy energy into a great inferno, erupting in flames a moment later and dealing 120/240/360 damage to enemies in a large radius around him in 4 directions. Divine Protection Octavian is shielded by the holy ghost, granting him immunity to all enemy skill attacks (except those that ignore skill immunity) for 6/9/12/15 seconds. Purify Octavian blesses nearby allies, curing them of any harmful magic or poisons with a 75%/80%/85%/90% success rate, and increasing their HP regeneration by 100/150/200/250 HP every 5 seconds for 10 seconds. Twilight Legion Octavian strengthens himself and his allies with a holy fervor, increasing their maximum HP by 5%/10%/15%/20% for 30 seconds. Holy Revival Octavian is surrounded by holy energy, continuously recovering 20/40/60 HP a second for 15 seconds. Divine Crash Octavian forces harmful holy energy into an area a short distance from him, dealing 100/200/300 damage and slowing his target by 50/75/100 for 8/9/10 seconds. This skill penetrates skill immunity. Ultimate Skills Untouchable Octavian expels holy light from his body, protecting him entirely from all incoming skills and attacks from his enemies for 9/12 seconds. While in Untouchable Octavian deals 40% less damage to structures. Resurrection Octavian glows with a holy light, stopping and praying to the gods. Hearing his prayer, the gods lift Octavian into the air, shielding him from all damage while he prays, and making all nearby allies invulnerable for 6/8 seconds. While invulnerable, allies attack damage is cut in half. Octavian is unable to perform any actions while praying. Source: LOCOElite.net Armors Default Store Grade D Token Grade C Token AP Shop Category:Characters